


Pope Lizzo

by luminosity



Category: The New Pope, the young pope
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: All B's fault.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pope Lizzo

Way2busymom and I are the only two people we know of who are actually watching this show. When we saw the trailer for Season 2, she instigated this Lizzo-esque interpretation of what's happenin'. Comments and criticism are always welcome. 


End file.
